Episode 7524 (28th January 2011)
Plot Fiz rushes back to the hospital where Hope's taken a turn for the worse. She is upset to see her daughter is back on a ventilator. Sean and Julie congratulate Eileen on beating Owen and vow to find her a new job. Gary arrives home and breaks the news of his dismissal from the army to his parents. Anna's horrified that he's destroyed his future and slaps his face. Cheryl begs Lloyd not to implicate Chris in the robbery for Russ's sake. A policeman informs him that Billy's been arrested but not his accomplice. Lloyd keeps schtum. The factory girls suggest that Eileen could join Underworld. She approaches Carla who gives her a post in the packing department. Eileen's delighted. Dr Carter informs Fiz that hospital is the best place for John due to his severe depression. Deirdre's upset when Tracy is snubbed by everyone in the Rovers. Tracy suffers a further blow when Carla informs her that there is no longer a job for her at the factory. Cheryl coolly tells Chris that Lloyd did not drop him in it with the police. Chris's relief is cut short when Cheryl announces she's divorcing him for unreasonable behaviour. Gary apologises to Anna and Eddie for ruining everything. He's devastated that he's let down Quinny and his mates. The doctor informs Fiz and Chesney that Hope has a hole in her heart. They are gutted. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Doctor - Kate Bowes Renna *PC Yates - Simon Hayward Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit and chapel Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital, baby Hope's life hangs in the balance and an exhausted Fiz finally tells Chesney everything about John's double life; Gary has a confession to make to Eddie and Anna; and a jubilant Eileen takes up a new job at the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,310,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes